


Perfect Fit

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Size Difference, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Junmyeon was now ready to take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Kudos: 84
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 08: Loss of Virginity

Junmyeon was nervous. He was ready but he was nervous. Because tonight he will finally give it to his boyfriend. They've been dating for almost a year and it's time that he finally gives it to Sehun.

His best friend Kyungsoo had told him that Junmyeon's boyfriend was amazing because he held out so long not having sex. Junmyeon had responded that his boyfriend is a gentleman. Kyungsoo rebutted that even gentlemen have needs. Sehun was older than him and he had previous relationships, unlike Junmyeon. Sehun was Junmyeon's first boyfriend.

So Junmyeon decided he will finally do it. He didn't tell Sehun though. They've done some hot make-outs and groping here and there but they never went all out. It was either him or Sehun who stops it. He wasn't saving himself up or anything. He just thought his boyfriend doesn't want to do it yet. He had even stayed, almost lived, in Sehun penthouse but nothing ever happened. Even when they sleep in the same bed.

So he's going to change it now.

Sehun will be picking him up from his tiny apartment. They will be having dinner at Sehun's place. Sehun would be cooking. He always does. Sehun had wanted to eat out but Junmyeon wanted them to stay in.

Junmyeon had done his research. Yes, he watched porn just to know what to do. He had asked Kyungsoo on what to do also. Kyungsoo told him to clean himself. And that not to worry too much since he knew that Junmyeon's boyfriend will take good care of him.

"Hey," Sehun greeted him when he climbed into the car.

"Hey," Junmyeon leaned towards Sehun so he could kiss his boyfriend.

"You're wearing perfume?" Sehun asked as Junmyeon put the seatbelt on.

"Hmm."

"There's something different about you today!" Sehun chirped as he drove out.

"Really?"

"I can't point it out but there is."

Sehun had told him what he's going to cook. Junmyeon is useless in the kitchen but he will help Sehun in any way.

Junmyeon was a nervous wreck as they proceeded to Sehun's penthouse. He's lucky Sehun was too distracted to notice.

Dinner went by smoothly. And by smoothly, Junmyeon can barely make eye contact and answer Sehun.

"Junmyeon, is everything okay?"

Sehun had noticed that Junmyeon wasn't himself throughout dinner. They were still in the kitchen having just finished washing dishes.

"Sehun…"

"Oh, god no. Are you breaking up with me? Please, Junmyeon. Let's talk. Is it something I did? Or I didn't do? Tell me so I can change. Please."

"No, no," Junmyeon immediately went to his boyfriend and cupped his cheek. It broke his heart to see Sehun suddenly scared. "I'm not breaking up with you. And you're perfect. There's nothing you should change about yourself. God, Sehun. You're perfect and I don't know what I did in my life to deserve you," his heart beat for the man before him.

"Then what's wrong?"

Junmyeon didn't answer. Instead, he threw his arms around Sehun's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. Initially surprised, Sehun was able to take control of the kiss. Sehun enjoys slow kisses. But Junmyeon was impatient. So he thrust his tongue inside Sehun's mouth. Sehun's response was a moan. Junmyeon was never aggressive in their kisses so it's a welcomed surprise.

“Junmyeon, wait,” Sehun gently pushed Junmyeon away. “What’s happening?”

“Don’t you want to?” Junmyeon’s heart was beating loud. He kept on thinking that Sehun would reject him. That may be the reason why Sehun won’t have sex with him.

Sehun saw it on Junmyeon’s face. “No, babe, fuck, I want to. You don’t know how much I want to. I just...I just want you to be sure. I’m not pressuring you or anything. I just want you to be sure about it.”

Junmyeon pulled Sehun again for a chaste kiss. “I am. And I am ready. I’m ready to be yours. Completely yours.”

Sehun's response was to devour his boyfriend's lips. He had been waiting for so long. He had been dreaming about it for so long. And now that his boyfriend was offering, who was he to reject it?

He was Junmyeon's first boyfriend so he had to be gentle with him. He didn't bring up any talks about sex because he doesn't want to pressure Junmyeon into giving in. Knowing his boyfriend, he might do it just to make Sehun happy. That's why Sehun was willing to wait. He was happy with the way they were but if his boyfriend was now ready to bring their relationship to another level, then he's happy to do so.

Sehun's hands slid down to Junmyeon's ass and he squeezed. Junmyeon moaned against his mouth. Sehun loved his boyfriend's fat ass. They filled his huge hands completely. Sehun squeezed it again then pushed their hips together so Junmyeon can feel how excited he was. Junmyeon was panting hard now.

"Bedroom?" Junmyeon asked breathlessly.

"Yes," came Sehun's breathy reply. Sehun intertwined their fingers and he pulled Junmyeon towards his bedroom.

They were at each other the moment Sehun closed the door. They hurriedly, impatiently, undressed each other with Sehun tearing Junmyeon's shirt.

"I'll buy you a new one," Sehun promised.

Junmyeon shimmied his pants off. Wearing only boxers, he hurried to the bed to hide under the blanket.

"Junmyeon."

Junmyeon raised his head above the blanket and watched as Sehun was slowly sliding down his boxers. His boyfriend just gave him a show. Now Sehun stood naked before him. He had seen Sehun shirtless lots of times but he never saw him completely naked. He gulped when he saw Sehun's cock hanging between his legs, swinging as Sehun walked towards the bed.

He had always known Sehun was big. But he didn't know he was that big. He wondered if it would even fit inside him.

"Love it?" Sehun smirked as Junmyeon kept staring at his cock.

"Will it...will it fit in me?"

Sehun crawled towards his boyfriend and kissed his lips. 

"I'll prepare you enough so you can take me. But we can stop whenever you want," Sehun lovingly told him.

Junmyeon shook his head. "I want you."

"Then don't hide from me, baby," Sehun tugged at the blanket until Junmyeon let it go. Sehun kissed him again and guided him to lie on his back.

Sehun started moving his lips down. From Junmyeon's jaw to his neck.

"Can I leave marks on you, baby?"

Junmyeon can only nod as he was assaulted with such pleasurable feelings when he felt Sehun's tongue on his hot skin.

Sehun leaned back to admire the constellation of hickies he left on his boyfriend's chest and neck. Junmyeon blushes easily so it pleases him that Junmyeon was flushed red. Sehun leaned down again to suck on Junmyeon's nipples.

"Sehun!" 

Junmyeon carded his fingers in Sehun's hair and pulled. He has been thrusting his hips upward in intense pleasure. He can't believe it would've felt like this. And they were just getting started.

Sehun rolled Junmyeon's nipples in his tongue and bit. This brought Junmyeon into an incoherent mess, shivering and whimpering under him. Sehun slid further down, tongue tracing from the center of Junmyeon's chest to his quivering stomach down to his navel.

"Can I take off your boxers, baby?"

Junmyeon nodded immediately and he raised his hips and Sehun slid the boxers down his thigh and off his legs.

Junmyeon felt shy so he closed his knees and covered his own erection. He was so small compared to Sehun.

Sehun's mouth watered at the sight of his naked boyfriend in his bed. He had imagined this moment plenty of times but not one could even come close to the real thing. His cock twitched at the sight.

"Don't be shy, baby," Sehun wedged a hand between Junmyeon's knees and gently pried them apart until they were spread out in bed. Sehun can see that Junmyeon had shaved himself. "You prepared for me?"

Junmyeon nodded. Sehun lifted Junmyeon's hands away from his cock.

"So someone else saw you like this before me?" Sehun palmed Junmyeon's erection. He pushed the heel of his hand on Junmyeon's cock.

"I just want to be perfect for you. She did it quickly," Junmyeon squirmed.

Sehun smiled at this information. He stopped his movements for a while to reach over his nightstand. Junmyeon whined.

"Just a little bit more, baby."

Junmyeon watched Sehun's muscles twitch as he moved. Then he heard his boyfriend curse.

"Problem?" Junmyeon raised himself on his elbows.

"I don't have condoms."

"Oh. We can go bareback? That is if you're okay with it. I read that thinking about cumming inside one's partner improves sexual performance."

"Fuck," Sehun hissed. His innocent boyfriend has researched about sex. He just wanted to mount his boyfriend now.

"Oh, and I'm clean. I recently had myself tested. And I've never been with anyone…"

Sehun attacked his boyfriend. His kisses were demanding and urgent now.

"I'm clean too," Sehun whispered as he sat back on his heels between Junmyeon's spread legs. "Baby, I will prepare you now. This will be uncomfortable and it may even hurt. Just tell me to stop then I will stop, okay?"

Junmyeon nodded as Sehun uncapped a bottle and coated his fingers.

"Ready?" Sehun positioned a finger towards Junmyeon's entrance.

"Ready."

Sehun slowly inserted a finger. He was barely halfway when Junmyeon winced.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Shall I pull it out?"

Junmyeon took a deep breath. "No, I was just surprised. Hang on."

Junmyeon was clenching on his finger. Sehun pushed forward when Junmyeon gave him a nod. Junmyeon was tight and hot around his finger. He can't wait to be inside him.

"I'm gonna add another finger, okay?"

Sehun inserted his middle finger along with his forefinger.

"Breathe, baby. And relax."

Junmyeon was covering his face. He knew he was now so red. Sehun's fingers felt so good inside him.

"Fuck!" Junmyeon screamed when Sehun scissored his fingers inside him. "Sehun!"

Junmyeon lifted his hips, almost making Sehun's fingers slip out of his ass. Sehun held his hips down with his free hand.

"Sehun," Junmyeon whimpered as he slowly rocked his ass into Sehun's fingers.

Junmyeon's mouth hung open in silent screams as the fingers became three then four. Junmyeon came with a loud moan when Sehun's fingers went in deep and pressed on something inside him.

Sehun watched with great restraint as his boyfriend came with just his fingers. His boyfriend's first orgasm was because of his fingers inside Junmyeon's ass. He can't wait to let Junmyeon experience the feeling of a cock.

Sehun pulled his fingers out as Junmyeon had come down from his high. He poured lube into Junmyeon's hole, coating it generously. Then he poured a lot on his cock and stroked himself. He was so hard that he knew he won't last long.

Junmyeon was confused when Sehun laid down beside him.

"I want you to ride me," Sehun said.

"What?"

"Riding me gives you control. You can set the pace. And you can control how much to take in," Sehun jerked his cock languidly. "I'll guide you. Come on."

Junmyeon rolled over and then straddled Sehun's hips. One hand was gripping Sehun's hand for support and the other was holding Sehun's cock to position it on his hole. He was barely able to wrap his fingers around Sehun's girth.

He hissed when the tip was inside. He looked at Sehun beneath him. He was also struggling to restrain himself. That spurned Junmyeon on to slide down a bit further.

"Oh, fuck!" Sehun screamed. "Baby, you're so tight."

"Oh my god!"

Junmyeon was just still halfway. The burn inside was intense.

"Babe, fuck, if it's too much, we can stop," Sehun choked. He will just jerk himself furiously in the bathroom if Junmyeon would say stop. He can't wait to be inside his boyfriend but he would never do anything to hurt him.

"No," Junmyeon was crying. He slowly, painfully slid all the way down to the base of Sehun's cock.

"Fuck! Shit!" Sehun writhed beneath Junmyeon.

Junmyeon on the other hand was trying to catch his breath. It was painful. But it's dulling now. Sehun was stretching him wide. He clenched.

"Fuck, babe, don't do that!" Sehun felt he might pass out.

They remained immobile as they both were catching their breaths. Then Junmyeon slowly raised himself then slid down.

"Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon loved Sehun's reactions. He can't believe he can make his boyfriend unravel. Junmyeon had set a pace now. He was moving up and down Sehun's cock faster and faster.

Sehun couldn't help it but he thrust when Junmyeon sunk down on him. The movement made Junmyeon come for the second time. His thighs were quivering from his orgasms.

Sehun sat up and held Junmyeon as he flipped their positions.

"Babe, I can no longer take it. I'm going to pound you. Okay?"

Sehun waited for Junmyeon's response before he pulled out from his boyfriend's tight hole. Sehun pushed Junmyeon's spread thighs higher, almost folding Junmyeon in half.

"You think you can come again for me, baby?"

Junmyeon doesn't think he can. He felt so spent already.

"Fuck!" he screeched when Sehun slammed into him in one smooth thrust.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Move, please move!"

Sehun circled his hips and watched Junmyeon throw his head back. He pulled out and then thrust in. Then he set a brutal pace.

Junmyeon can only utter broken words as his boyfriend jackhammers into him.

"There! There!"

Sehun kept on thrusting as his huge cock abused Junmyeon's prostate.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" Junmyeon scream as he came again.

"Junmyeon!"

Sehun finished with one final thrust and came inside his boyfriend. Junmyeon can feel Sehun's cock twitching, filling his insides with hot cum.

Sehun slowly pulled out, his cum gushing out of Junmyeon's red and gaping hole. Sehun laid his boyfriend gently then went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and wiped the cum the slid out of Junmyeon's hole. Junmyeon moaned at how good that felt. Sehun then wiped the cum from Junmyeon's stomach and chest. He leaned down to give his blissed-out boyfriend a gentle kiss.

"If I've known sex can be this good, we should've done this a long time ago," Junmyeon chuckled. He was sore all over and he knew he will be limping tomorrow but he didn't care.

"How are you feeling? I got rough a bit out there," Sehun lied down beside him as he threw the towel on the floor.

"I don't think I can walk," Junmyeon draped himself on top of his boyfriend and planted kisses on Sehun's chest. "But I don't think about walking for the next few days."

Sehun laughed at his boyfriend's suggestion.

"Can we do it again? They said it will hurt less if we keep doing it," Junmyeon looked at him, hopeful.

Sehun kissed Junmyeon's nose. "Give me a minute, baby. I'm spent."

"If I blow you, would you get hard quicker?"

Before Sehun could even speak, Junmyeon was already sliding down his body.

Sehun would not be ashamed to tell anyone he quickly came in his boyfriend's mouth.


End file.
